Episode 7206 (11th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Debbie argues with Pete, telling him to give her some space. Kirin ushers out the latest girl he spent the night with and Rakesh is taken aback by his son's attitude. Vanessa sees but ignores him as he quickly kisses Ellie. Rachel is rattled when she receives a letter that invites her to mediation for Archie. Ross confronts Debbie about their kiss, having spent the night with Carly after she walked out on him and returned home. She denies there is a spark between them but is utterly confused about what to do. Laurel tells Harriet she knows that she asked Marlon to check on her. Harriet covers that he was picking April up but Laurel knows she has a long way to go to earn their trust again. Cain advises Debbie to stay away from Ross, likening their relationship to his and Charity's. Vanessa prepares for her scan but she can't help thinking of Kirin. Val decides to give Eric a birthday present he'll remember and recruits Tracy and Finn to take some raunchy photos of her, to Finn's discomfort. Debbie goes to visit her mum in prison, where she tells a shocked Charity that she is cheating on Pete with Ross. A fragile Ashley arrives home from the hospital. Jai panics Rachel when he suggests that he'll have Archie living with him by Monday. Megan questions why Jai is rushing, unaware of his real intentions. Carly gets fed up with Ross blowing hot and cold. Charity is still trying to get her head around Debbie's news when Debbie asks her mum for advice on what to do. However they are interrupted by the end of visiting hours and realising she's not had the chance to tell her what she called her in for, Charity asks Debbie to return next week. As Debbie makes a move to leave, Charity begins yelling in pain. Vanessa returns from her scan with the pictures, sad about having the baby alone. A depressed Kirin ends it with Ellie. Pete receives a text from Debbie summoning the Dingles to the hospital. Kirin plans a party, determined to block out his pain. Ashley, Harriet and Laurel head off to Eric's surprise party at The Woolpack. Laurel worries about being around alcohol in the pub while Ashley worries about being having a seizure in public. As the Dingles arrive at the hospital, worried about why they've been called there, Debbie greets them holding a baby - telling them Charity has just given birth. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Ellie - Erin Armstrong Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Hotten General *Unknown prison Notes *First appearance of Moses Dingle. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes